1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments discussed herein are related to a semiconductor module.
2. Background of the Related Art
A semiconductor module includes a plurality of power semiconductor elements and is used as a power converting device or a switching device. As one example, it is possible to configure a semiconductor device that functions as a switching device by connecting a plurality of semiconductor elements, including IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors), MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors), and the like in parallel.
One specific example is a semiconductor device where a plurality of insulating substrates, which each include an insulating board that has copper foil formed on both the front and rear surfaces thereof and have semiconductor elements disposed on the copper foil on the front surface, are sealed in resin (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-60746).
By connecting a plurality of semiconductor devices, it is possible to obtain a larger output.
For configurations where a plurality of semiconductor modules are connected, it is desirable to make it easy to connect the semiconductor modules together.